


Don't Want an Ending

by DisturbingVision



Series: Eternity [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingVision/pseuds/DisturbingVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan and Regina Mills have been in a relationship for the past four years at Storybrooke University. However graduation is days away and Regina is leaving to pursue her career in Washington D.C. as a Lawyer while Emma moves to Chicago to become a cop. It is in their last few days together that hings spiral into their last minutes together. (Inspired by the song Don't Want an Ending by Sam Tsui)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first OUAT story ever and just couldn't resist making this story any longer. I hope you enjoy it and if not well I need to be better. Anyway enjoy.

I don't wanna fall out

But we're all out of time

(Is this over?)

(Don't want an ending)

In one day

No way you'll be mine

(Is this over?)

(Don't want an ending)

 

Ooohhh...

 

My heart is running on empty

One more day and then we go

Yeah, the time goes on now

Don't ask me how

I don't know

We'll be home tomorrow

But a thousand miles too far away

Say you won't forget and I'll be okay

 

At least tonight

It's just you and me and honestly

That's everything I need

 

* * *

 

It was that moment, that moment she knew was coming, and yet it felt all too much like goodbye. Together Emma and Regina lay hand in hand under the stars in the park where they first met. It seems just like yesterday to the blonde and yet also like a lifetime ago. How is that even possible? She wonders but doesn’t voice her concern to her girlfriend, just content to stay in the comfortable silence.

Turning her head on the dewy grass Emma looked to Regina who still stared at the vast expanse of stars in the sky with a rare smile on her face. She didn’t smile enough and to witness any genuine one was a gift Emma couldn’t describe. Studying the brunettes features Emma sighed contently until Regina’s gaze finally drifted to hers, their eyes locking immediately.

“Hey,” she whispered and Emma smiled.

“Hey.”

Gripping their hands tighter to one another like a lifeline neither one wanted the moment to end, but come the next few days their world was about to end. And then she’ll be gone, but at least she’ll be happy. Emma thought with a frown she was unable to hide. Taking notice of her girlfriends disquiet Regina leaned in and kissed her lips trying to coax her out of her thoughts.

“I’m not going anywhere today Emma.” She breathed staring into the endless pools of emerald, “We still have time.”

“But for how long?” the blonde wondered aloud.

Rolling into Emma’s side Regina rested her head on her shoulder encircling the blondes waist the brunette took a deep breath, “Eternity, though it seems to be vast t also ends too swiftly, but as long as there are moments such as these in this time it shall seem forever and yet not enough.” squeezing the warm body closer and allowing herself the opportunity to believe she wouldn’t be leaving in a few days. “For now that is all we can do, but please let’s not dwell on the end please.” she added.

The silence save for the sounds of the city and crickets were her answer and for that she were grateful. And just like the first night they were there Emma pulled her even closer, if it were possible, and kissed the top of her head with a hum of warmth and safety.

“Promise me you won’t forget?” the words were barely a whisper but the tone was clear. Emma was scared she’d forget.

Moving so she was staring down into the cool depths of the green pools caramel met them head on, “I will never forget because these have been the best four years of my life. How could I?” Before the blonde could speak Regina brought full red lips down to pale pink and together they lost themselves in eternity.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye is truly the hardest thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We must in tears  
> Unwind a love knit up in many years.  
> In this last kiss I here surrender thee  
> Back to thyself, so thou again art free;  
> Thou in another, sad as that, resend  
> The truest heart that lover e'er did lend"- Henry King

I don't wanna fall out

But we're all out of time

(Is this over?)

(Don't want an ending)

In one day

No way you'll be mine

(Is this over?)

(Don't want an ending)

 

Tonight's the countdown

'Til the day we're not around

(Is this over?)

(Don't want an ending)

And you're gone

And we're on with our lives

(Is this over?)

(Don't want an ending)

No, don't want an ending

 

The days turn to hours

And it's just a moment before they go

I'm scared to say goodbye 'cause

What's after that

I don't know

 

* * *

 

It’s been two days since that night and now the two sat among their friends in their little apartment packing up and going through the motions of ignoring the passing seconds and minutes of every hour and day.

Removing the photos from the walls Emma set them all in stacks so they could go through them together and split them between themselves. As each one came down the memories they held came up and soon Emma’s eyes were watering but she wouldn’t cry, she couldn’t cry, not when Regina’s happiness meant more to her than anything in the world. Blinking them back the blonde didn’t even notice Lacey enter the room.

“Em’s?” her aussie accent pierced the quiet softly like a drifting feather, “you okay?” the girl placed a hand on the taller woman’s shoulder.

Not wanting to look weak in front of her friend Emma used the back of her hand to wipe away any water that came from her eyes, “Yeah, just...uh...got some dust in my eye.” she lied, there was no way Regina Mills would live in a home with dust and even Lacey knew that.

“All right Em’s I guess I’ve got to drag out the dingo’s don’t I?” Lacey smiled with a shake of her head then left the room to find Rubes.

* * *

On the other side of the apartment Regina was having her own troubles with packing up. Going through the clothing she’d stolen from her girlfriend the brunette can’t help but smile at the hoody she’d taken after their first date and didn’t even realize it. It was red, baggy, and though the words were faded from use she could still remember what it said. ‘I don’t have a dirty mind, I have a sexy imagination.’ it made her guaff at it the first time; finding it downright rude and just something that shouldn’t be aired out in public. However it soon became her favorite thing to wear whenever Emma was gone for long periods of time or when she slept.

“So I’m guessing there’s something wrong by the running mascara, or is it just me?” Kathryn spoke breaking the memory Regina was lost in.

Laughing at her friend the brunette hadn’t even realized she was crying, “Why does it hurt so much?” her voice broke with a pain her friend hadn’t heard since Daniel took her mother's money and hightailed it out of Storybrooke.

Frowning Kathryn ran to hug her friend who just sank into her not even trying to hold back the tears she knew she couldn’t stop, “Why does she have to give me my happiness when she is it? Why- why can’t it be simple like in the stories?”

Hugging Regina closer Kathryn rocked her gently, “You know what Emma would say to that. That happy endings are worked for-”

“And not given,” the smaller woman in her arms finished for her, “But what if she is my happy ending and I’m giving her up to go after something else?”

Pondering the question the blonde smiled, "Not to sound cliche but if you love something let it go, and if that love is enough it will come back to you.”

Laughing through dried tears Regina shakes her head before letting go of her friend, “Well this is the last piece I guess, so what now?”

“Now we bring out the alcohol,” Kathryn spoke as if it were the only option available.

* * *

“Oh, Em’s,” Ruby pulled the strong woman into her arms hugging her closely, “It’s not goodbye for forever. You know that right?” she felt the blonde nod in the crook of her neck knowing that it was just one to appease her.

“Alright then let’s find the others and hit the Rabbit Hole.” she pulled Emma out into the boxed up living room to find both Kathryn and Regina in there as well.

Ruby and Kathryn made eye contact the silent conversation clear in their eyes.

She was crying.

So was she…

“Alcohol?”

“Alcohol,” was Ruby’s answer and just like that the five of them moved out of the apartment and down to the Rabbit Hole.

Once there it seemed like the whole of the graduating class was there to celebrate what was the best night of their lives so far. For these five however it was a night to remember, cry, and hope for a better tomorrow even if it meant saying goodbye.

Once they found a table, thankfully away from much of the crowd, Ruby, Lacey, and Kathryn moved to the dance floor leaving Emma and Regina to themselves to watch on as the pounding music and spilling drinks made their rounds.

“So…” Emma tried to say anything but for some reason it just came out awkward and non expectant.

“I don’t want to say it, so please don’t.”

Looking at Regina with something unreadable in her eyes the blonde took her hand hoping to remember the lingering touch and warmth it had on her skin, “I don’t want to either and I wasn’t about to say it.” she smiled something so warm and loving it broke and melted Regina’s heart in a way she never could have believed, “And I don’t think I ever will,” she mumbled the last part.

“What was that?”

Taking one last chance to have some fun Emma looked from Regina to her friends who were dancing their hearts out and drinking to black out, “You wanna get out of here and have some fun?”

Smiling Regina removed herself from her seat allowing Emma to take the lead, “Why not?”

Pulling her closer Emma wound her arm around Regina leading her out of the bar and into the night. Together they walked past buildings, the park, and the diner where Ruby served them on their first date. That was the best first date of my life, Emma smiled then an idea came to mind.

Stopping abruptly Regina barely had time to consider the moment before she fell into her girlfriend who caught her with a smile, “Sorry I forgot that you were still walking.” her shy smile that Regina adored made an appearance.

“Well dear why did we stop?”

Caressing Regina’s cheek the blonde smile widened, “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

At first confusion filtered through Regina’s mind then love and had no choice but to accept, “Of course I will.”

“Good,” the blonde rushed out moving away from her girlfriend and opening the door to Granny’s, “Queen’s first m’lady,” she mock bowed allowing the brunette to enter first.

“Ever the white knight I see,” her date laughed.

“Only for you,” came the reply as the two found themselves in their usual booth ready to order without even glancing at the menu.

The meal flew by faster than either would have liked but the smiles the couple wore never left them even as they walked back to their boxed up apartment hand in hand not thinking about the morning to come.

* * *

“What the hell!?” Kathryn looked around for their friends.

“They’re not here.”

“Tell me something I don’t know wolfie!”

“Wolfie?” Lacey questioned looking between the brunette and blonde who were both blushing like idiots, “Oh my god. You two… you two are-”

“Friends with benefits,”  Ruby said nonchalantly like it was nothing.

“Well more like benefits and then friends after Emma and Regina finally got their head’s out of their asses.”

“True,” Ruby agreed with a smirk.

Sighing at the obvious tension in the room now, Lacey cleared her throat, “Speaking of the two where the hell are they?”

“Good point.”

“Maybe they went for a walk.”

“Shouldn’t we go after them or something in case they need us or whatever friends do?”

All three of them looked from one to the other, “Nah, they’ll be fine.” Kathryn supplied and the other two agreed because the blonde was right.

* * *

The morning after found Emma and Regina laying in their bed awake but silent knowing that today was the day that goodbye was a dragon they’d both have to face. Rolling over so they faced each other Emma broke the serine silence first, “I wish we didn’t have to leave this bed.”

“Me too,” Regina sighed with a peck to the blonde’s lips before rolling out of bed and padding to the bathroom followed by her girlfriend.

Wrapping her arms around the other woman’s waist Emma rest her chin on her shoulder looking at their reflections in the mirror, “I can’t believe this is the day,” she sniffed hiding the frown with a kiss to the sun touched skin of the brunette.

Placing her own arms around Emma’s Regina smiled with so much love the blonde could barely comprehend it. It’s the morning, the last day of eternity, Emma thought wistfully hugging her girlfriend tighter.

Eternity hurts more than I could have imagined, the brunettes thoughts mirrored the others. Leaning back into Emma Regina sighed turning her head and kissing the blonde’s cheek before returning her gaze to the mirror before them.

“Remember the first morning you woke up and walked past the mirror?”

“I said I looked hideous and didn’t want you to see me like that.”

“And I said that no matter how you looked you’d always be beautiful to me, and you still are.”

Losing themselves in more memories the two smiled and were just...happy. Happy with their lives so far, and knew that this would be some of the happiest memories for both of them. However the rapping of knuckles against the front door had them being pulled from their moment and into the reality that was to come.

Taking the blondes hand Regina pulled her towards the door never letting go of the other even when she opened it to find her daddy with a smile on his face which his little girl returned with enthusiasm.

“Regina, my little girl,” he smiled holding out his arms for a hug.

Releasing Emma’s hand for a moment the brunette hugged her father as though it’d been a lifetime since she’d seen him, “I missed you daddy.”

“And I you hija,” he smiled before letting her go and turning to Emma, “And you my gorgeous girl have never looked lovelier. I hope Regina has been treating you well.”

Laughing at Regina’s father Emma embraced him in a hug as well, “Of course Mr. Mills. You’ve raised an amazingly beautiful daughter,” though the sentence was for the brunette’s father Emma’s words were also for Regina.

“Please call me Henry, you’ve known me for four years now,” he replied with a smile

“Of course Mr...Henry,” the blonde smiled with a wink to Regina.

* * *

Over the course of three hours and with the help of their friends they had all of Regina’s boxes, bed, and furniture in the moving truck. All that was left was to say goodbye.

She started with Ruby and Lacey first since they came as a pair, and it was them who pushed Emma into her in the first place.

“I know we weren’t friends before Emma but I cannot thank you enough for making her spill my coffee on me that morning in the park,” she smirked as they laughed.

“Well she had been watching you for a few weeks to be honest and she never talked herself into actually talking to you so...we had to do something right?” Ruby shrugged trying to play off the emotions getting to her, “And besides we all knew you two were meant to be.”

“And by ‘we’ you mean Kathryn, yourself, and Lacey?”

“Of course who else?” the brunette laughed and in an unfamiliar display pulled the shorter woman in for a hug.

“Promise me you’ll look out for her,” Regina whispered her plea as she allowed the show of affection.

“I promise,” Ruby affirmed releasing the other woman with a sniff.

Turning to the aussie of the group Regina just smirked with a shake of her head knowing whatever Lacey was about to say would be coming from left field, or so she thought.

“You know you’re a bitch Regina Mills,” Taken aback by her friends words the brunette was shocked, “But you’re the bitch in love with one of my best friends, and sometimes that’s what’s needed especially around that one,” the woman pointed to the blonde talking with her father.

“I believe that’s one way to put it,” she laughed.

“Now I’m no good at goodbyes so I’ll just say Je vous reverrai.”

“I guess you’re right,” Regina hugged the girl who’d become one of her best friends, almost like a sister, and confidant, “I will miss you and your accent though.”

Laughing Lacey squeezed her shoulders as the leaving woman made her way over to Kathryn, “I guess we don’t really need to say goodbye since you’re coming with me huh?”

Looking away Kathryn bit her lip, “Actually I decided to stay,” the woman looked guilty, but Regina couldn’t be mad at her, “I meant to tell you yesterday and stuff, but-”

“You have nothing to apologize for Kathryn, and besides you were always one for sticking to your roots.”

Giving a short laugh her best friend crossed her arms, “I guess you’re right, but for what it’s worth I’ll miss you, you lovable bitch.”

“So even to you I’m a bitch?” the brunette quipped.

“Guess the aussie’s been rubbing off on me.”

“I’ll miss you Kath, and I’ll call whenever I can.” she grasped her long time friends shoulders this time to be the one initiating the hug.

“I know, but you might wanna go see your girl before it becomes to hard.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Regina sighed looking to the blonde smiling and laughing with her father.

* * *

While Regina said her goodbyes to the rest of the group Emma chatted with Henry, the man who became a father figure to her the moment he entered her life. It had just been so easy and fun to be with him and Regina like the family she’d always longed for, but now she wasn’t so sure of what to do.

“Hija do not fret this is not the end,” the man smiled.

Relaxing under his words the blonde still wasn’t sure, “Then why does it feel like it? She said we had eternity, but eternity isn’t supposed to end is it?”

Considering the words the man considered her with something between sadness and hope, “Everything has an ending, but it also leaves room for another beginning. You may part for some time, but I do believe that the love between you two has the power to transcend even that of Snow White and Prince Charming. True Love is something rare especially in a world without magic.”

“Then how does the magic happen without it being here?”

“It happens because we make it. Each time you feel your corazón, heart, fill with so much love that you’d rather see the other happy that is magic. Each time you laugh with one another, hold another, and allow yourself those moments you create magic. Pure magic that cannot be corrupted or rotten by anything.” His words spoke of something she had never believed in, but she felt them with all of her being. She loved his daughter enough to know to let her go even if she didn’t want to.

“Thank you Henry, and I hope you know I will love her no matter what happens in the future.”

“I know my dear girl, I know,” he hugs her then knowing her tears are only moments from falling, “But please remember I will always be here for you as well and anyone you chose to be with as well. Now my girl how about we make a mad dash for the ice cream store around the corner like last time?”

Laughing at the suggestion she was about to say yes when Regina walked over nable to hide behind the walls Emma had torn down, and even when she’d built them back up, the blonde had found another way over it.

“Hey,” there was a tremble in her voice.

“I love you,” Emma whispered pulling the brunette into a hug so fierce it burned with love and loss, “I love you and no matter what happens my heart will always be yours.”

It was that moment where everything finally hit the usual stoic and strong brunette, everything was changing: she was leaving, Emma was leaving, they were both leaving and there was no stopping it, “I love you too Emma. I love you so much. I- I never thought I could love someone like I love you.”

“I would follow you everywhere if I could,” Emma held Regina tighter as the brunette cried into her shoulder, “I would. For all of eternity I would follow you to the ends of time and back again.”

“I know, I know.” she sobbed, “And I would do the same for you mi amor, mi corazón.”

Stroking her hair the blonde smiled, “I love you my Queen, but I must depart from your company and though it breaks my heart to do so I will see you again. When I do not know, but I shall and when I do you shall be happy and have people who love you, friends, family, and maybe even children. If two of those spots are open though when we see each other again I would love to fill either roll you require of me.” the words were honest and soft almost as if it were a plea to anyone listening that controlled fate in any way.

“My White Knight still, even in the midst of tragedy, what did I do to ever deserve you?” Regina laughed content with just being in her loves arms for a few more moments.

Kissing the top of Regina’s head Emma hummed, “I could as the same question of myself, but I think it was the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Me too.” the smile that broke onto Regina’s face was the most amazing thing in the world. Letting go of the woman Emma took her hand and walked her to the passenger seat of the Mercedes Henry was driving. Opening the door she helped her queen in. Leaning in one last time Emma kissed Regina with all the emotions coursing through her trying to convey all the love she had for the woman.

“Don’t forget?”

“I won’t.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was the hardest chapter I will write for this story, but there are still more to go so maybe I'm speaking too soon. However it was one of the greatest I feel I have written as well, but I'll let you be the judge of that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight years later and a tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "To lose someone you love is to alter your life forever…The pain stops, there are new people, but the gap never closes… This hole in your heart is the shape of the one you lost – no one else can fit it."- Unknown

And as years flew past us

If we lose track or lose the fight

I will search forever to find the way back to tonight

 

Where it's just you and me and honestly

That's everything I need

 

I don't wanna fall out

But we're all out of time

(Is this over?)

(Don't want an ending)

In one day

No way you'll be mine

(Is this over?)

(Don't want an ending)

 

Tonight's the countdown

'Til the day we're not around

(Is this over?)

(Don't want an ending)

And you're gone

And we're on with our lives

(Is this over?)

(Don't want an ending)

 

We say, "See ya, later"

But I know there's no way

We're around here again

And every until next time

Feels like one back punch line

And I don't want that again.

* * *

It’s been eight years since that moment. That moment in time Emma watched the love of her life leave Storybrooke for D.C. and she took her heart with her. Today though the blonde sat at her desk finishing up the last of her reports that were due at the end of her shift.

Sighing she couldn’t help but wander to that day and wonder if Regina thought of her too. In fact she was the only person she gave any second thoughts to now a days. She had tried dating other people only to wish she were still with Regina. The only reason she had to move to Chicago was because her foster father David had been put in the hospital and he had no one but her to care for him and she didn’t want to put him in a home. Regina, she understood and even encouraged her as Emma encouraged her to follow what she wanted.

He passed last year and even before then Emma had been watching the news for any mention of Regina. The few times they had it had been on big government cases or on the higher profile ones, or sometimes ones that involved the children being hurt in anyway. There never was any mention of personal life, but then again Regina is a very private person and there’s no way that would have changed.

They did keep contact for a while though until neither of their schedules could allow for them to do so, even the occasional e-mail was hard, and so the correspondence stopped, but Emma never stopped thinking of her.

“Hey Swan,” Hook called from across the room throwing her a sealed paper bag filled with a bearclaw.

“Thanks,” she smiled, “Pirate.”

“I show up for a Halloween party one time, ONE BLOODY TIME!!”

Chuckling the blonde took a bite out of the pastry and moaned her approval followed by a swig of coffee, “So what’s on the news this week?”

“Well I would ask if you’d like to polish my gun tonight but we both know that won’t happen.”

“You’re walking a thin line Killian and I wouldn’t cross it if I were you,” she warned with a fierce glare.

“I know you prefer the fairer sex love, but it’s been a while since you’ve had something serious. When are you going to get your head out of your ass or at least over the last one to break your heart.” his words spoke of personal experience and of actually wanting her to be happy.

Frowning Emma put down her pen, “That’s the thing, she didn’t break it she still has it.”

* * *

Rubbing her brows Regina groaned feeling the stress of her day elevating as Sidney Glass, the opposing council, openly flirted with her and tried to weasel his way into her good graces.

“You know Regina, you and I could be good together. Just think about it Glass and Mills taking the courtrooms by storm,” his vile grin making an appearance.

A repulsed shudder worked its way down her back, “No Sidney and need I remind you we’re opposing counsel members so the answer is simple. NO.”

“You could always switch teams.”

Pursing her lips in anger Regina picked up her phone and dialed the number she’d wanted to for the past five minutes,”Yes hello this is Regina Mills calling to inform you that you’ll either be coming to get Mr. Glass and remove him from my presence or you’ll be picking his body off the floor,” there was some mumbled words on the other end before she spoke again, “Yes, thank you Frederick.” Not even leaving eye contact with the man across from her Regina gave her best politicians smile and he fled for his life.

 _Thank god he’s gone_. Breathing deeply the brunette mind wandered to the blonde whose picture adorned her desk.  It was of the day the two decided to go hiking, well Emma convinced her to go, and they both ended up falling into the creek. They were both soaked to the bone but it was one of the best days of her life, in fact it was the first day Emma had told her she loved her. It was six months into their relationship and still the moment seems like yesterday.

_“Oh my god Emma!” Regina squealed shivering from the cold stream they both now stood in._

_“It wasn’t my fault you tried saving my life!” the blonde shot back playfully._

_“Oh, I forgot that’s your job,” the brunette laughed moving closer to Emma._

_“Yeah it is my Queen,” she smiled winding her arms around the brunette grinning._

_“Idiot.”_

_“But I’m your idiot.”_

_“That you are.”_

_It was in that moment when Emma looked into her deep pools of caramel that the words left her lips, “I love you.”_

Smiling at the memory Regina wished Emma were there with her right now. Life hadn’t been as worth the distance as she knew it wouldn’t but still she was happy in some aspects of life. She’d adopted a son naming him after her father and Emma’s as well. Henry David Mills was the light of her life in moments of sadness and all things terrible.

It was the phone ringing that brought her out of her memories and thoughts, “Yes hello.”

“Is this Regina Mills?”

“Yes this is she, who may I ask is speaking?”

“Ms. Mills, this is Dr. Whale from Storybrooke General, I’m afraid I have some bad news for you.” the voice on the other end.

“What, what has happened!?”

“I’m sorry ma’am but your father had a stroke and has passed. I am truly sorry for your loss.”

Unable to comprehend the news Regina dropped the phone as her world went silent and everything that seemed to be right in the world shattered like a mirror it’s shards tearing everything to shreds. It was only looking at Emma’s smiling picture that grounded her enough to hang up the phone and call the woman she hadn’t contacted i so long.

* * *

“Chicago PD what’s the situation?”

“Um...yes I’m- I’m calling for an officer Swan.” her voice shook with each word.

“One moment ma’am,” the man on the other end spoke, “Swan you gotta call on line one!”

“Thanks Gordon,” Emma called from her desk before picking up the phone, “Officer Swan what can I do for ya?”

“Emma,” Regina’s voice was a tidal wave of emotion running her over and pulling her in. Something in her voice told the blonde something was wrong.

“Regina? What- what’s wrong?” She questioned, “Are you okay? Is- what’s- are you okay? Please tell me?” her own voice was now filled with panic and worry.

“Emma,” the brunette sobbed on the other end, “it’s daddy, he- he’s-” the sobs on the other end overpowered her voice and Emma knew then that Henry had passed.

“Regina,” Emma said softly, “I need you to listen to me okay? Can you do that?”

“I- I think so,” came the quiet reply.

“I’m going to purchase you a ticket to Storybrooke for this weekend-”

“Two tickets.” the brunette cut her off.

“What?” came Emma’s confused reply.

“I’ll need two, my son Henry will be coming too.”

Bugging her eyes at the thought of Regina having a son sent Emma into a wild state, but she had to stay calm, “Okay, two tickets, and you’ll take all of next week off no matter what and we’re going to go to Storybrooke and take care of everything okay?

“Okay.” the word was broken and shuddered.

wanting to make sure the brunette would still be fine Emma had to say it again, “Don’t forget?”

“I still haven’t.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I do know chapter 4 will be both sad and happy, but for now it is what it is. questions, comments, concerns?


	4. Chapter 4

I don't wanna fall out

But we're all out of time

(Is this over?)

(Don't want an ending)

In one day

No way you'll be mine

(Is this over?)

(Don't want an ending)

 

Tonight's the countdown

'Til the day we're not around

(Is this over?)

(Don't want an ending)

And you're gone

And we're on with our lives

(Is this over?)

(Don't want an ending)

No, I don't want an ending

Don't want an ending

Don't want an ending

* * *

At home Regina was packing her and Henry’s things waiting for him to arrive home from school before telling him of his grandfathers passing. He’d looked up to the man a lot, but over the past few years the two hadn’t been able to spend much time together due to work and her new relationship causing the rift between grandson and grandfather to widen.

Sighing the brunette knew she’d need to tell Robin she was leaving and since he was due home any moment the usually stoic woman was panicking about everything. The way Emma was able to calm her and take control of the situation. She shouldn’t have been surprised really but it had been so long. _And she barely reacted at the mention of my son. Maybe she moved on?_ Her thoughts wandered until the tell tale slam of the door announcing Robin’s arrival. Knowing he wouldn’t be happy with the situation of him staying behind (with good reason) or at least she tried to tell herself that Regina took a deep breath waiting for his appearance in the bedroom.

“Babe, what’s going on?” the tall man asked looking perplexed by the bags that sat on their (well her bed).

“I’m going home to Storybrooke,” though her tone was even her heart ached on the inside knowing she had to be strong for a little while longer.

Moving further into the room Robin ran a hand down his face while resting the other on his hip, “Any why would that be?”

“My father has passed away,” she whispered in a quiet hopeless voice.

“I see and when are we leaving?”

Snapping her head up Regina looked into his eyes, “Henry and I are leaving in a few hours and will be gone for a week, maybe more.”

Clenching his jaw Robin paced in front of her throwing glances of frustration and something unknown her way, “And do I not have a say in this?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“You never met my father and never showed an interest in meeting him, why would you now?” Regina spat bringing up one of the things she loathed about her new relationship. With Robin it was always this way. He would say something along the lines of we’re family but then turn around and pretend like he truly cared.

“That’s because I thought we had all the time in the world dearest,” he cooed moving to her and rubbing his palms down her arms trying to break the tension that held her together. It had the opposite effect desired and instead of relaxing the woman only tensed more.

Shaking her head the brunette pulled herself away, “You never mentioned seeing him once and don’t give me that crap Robin; we both know it’s true.”

“Fine, but it’s not like your father would have welcomed me anyway and I’m sure nobody was ever good enough for his little girl.” he sneered his eyes growing dark with anger.

But that was where he was wrong. Her father had approved of Emma. Emma was approved by him, and she had sought his approval though he told her she didn’t need it as long as se made his Regina happy. It was with that thought that the brunette frowned knowing full well this week would be harder than any she had ever imagined. Emma would be there and the memories as well.

Sighing she looked at Robin who was still standing there like he owned the pace, “I think you should go.” and so without a word he did.

A few hours later the door opened once more and the small sound of running feet up the stairs made her heart clench. Moving out into the hallway she intercepted her little boy knowing she was going to break his heart.

* * *

With all her bags packed and the time off Emma sat in the airport terminal awaiting her flight. It had been a long time since she’s been back to the small city of Storybrooke, even longer since she’d seen Regina. _And now she has a kid. Great._ Emma thinks while waiting for her flight.

Shaking her head the blonde tries to let go of her thoughts. This reunion won’t be a happy one and it’s going to be hard enough. No use in bringing up new ways to question how things are now. Turning instead to thoughts of Regina’s father Henry the detective remembered one of her happiest moments with him, the day she met him to be honest.

_They’d been together for a year and they knew they loved each other so, but Emma still wanted to show it in some way. Sure she knew Regina believed her, but she still wanted to show her._

_“Hey Regina what are you doing this weekend?”_

_Rinsing her hands of suds from the sink the brunette turned to her girlfriend, “Nothing that I am aware of dear, why?”_

_Stepping in closer until the two were inches apart pink lips lifted in a smile as green found brown, “I was thinking I could meet your dad. Since you know he’s important to you and anyone important to you is important to me-” she rambled hoping not to be denied._

_“Emma-”_

_“I mean we don’t have to but-”_

_“Emma it’s alright,” Regina smiled too her eyes alight with a youth the blonde had come to love, “It’s a wonderful idea. He has been asking to meet you for some time now.”_

_Stunned by her girlfriends confession Emma was taken aback, “Really?”_

_“Truly,” the woman smiled then pecked the blonde on the lips._

_The next day the two found themselves in Boston, since Henry hadn’t moved to Storybrooke yet, and in front of a house big enough to be made for royalty. Gaping at its size Emma was really reconsidering this, but she needed to do it for herself and for Regina._

_Sensing her girlfriends nerves the brunette laced their hands together with a smile, “Relax dear, daddy will love you.” she promised then hit the doorbell._

_When the door opened Emma saw the man Regina described in great detail. A man not tall in size but in character, you could tell from the way his eyes held so much: love, respect, understanding, and warmth. They were the color of Regina’s and Emma felt herself relax some more under his gaze._

_“Daddy!” Regina pulled from Emma’s hand wrapping her arms around her father._

_“Hija, mi corazon, welcome home.” the man smiled returning the hug then released her to greet the blonde, “And you must be Emma.”_

_“Good afternoon Mr. Mills, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” she smiled._

_Laughing the old man raised a hand, “Please call me Henry.”_

_“Alright Henry, it’s nice to finally meet you after what feels like years though it’s only been one.”_

_“The pleasure is mine, and please come in you’re just in time for lunch.”_

_The two followed the older Mills through the hallway and into the dining room three plates already on the table. As they sat down Emma looked around the home, and it actually felt like one. She’d met Cora in passing once when Regina had asked her to pick her up from that place and it was lifeless, unlike this place which truly did feel like a home._

_“So Emma tell me, what are your intentions towards my daughter?”_

_Eyes wide as if she were a deer caught in headlights Emma’s mouth opened and closed like a fish trying to come up with something, “Well...um, sir- Uh Henry-”_

_Before anything more could happen though the older man laughed and soon Regina joined in, “You should have seen your face Emma it was so funny!”_

_Pursing her lips under the teasing gaze of the two Mills’ Emma’s lips quirked in a smile happy to see her girlfriend joyful and free then turned seriously to Henry, “Well sir, my intentions are to keep her happy, make her smile, hold her hand, encourage her, hold her, and love her as long as she’ll let me. And even if it doesn’t work out I will still do those things because I do love her and could never stop.”_

_It was silence that held the room captive for so long until the biggest widest smile broke out on Henry’s face as well as the brunettes. Rising from his chair the old man walked over to Emma and wrapped her in a hug so warm and caring it felt like home, “You two make a wonderful couple. I’m glad my Regina has you.”_

That memory was distant now, and even then it felt like the best thing in the world to have, the acceptance of Regina’s father. Wiping away some of the few shed tears the woman rose from her seat to board her plane and see the woman she has always and will always love more than life itself and her son.

* * *

Regina and Henry waited by the luggage claim when a blonde woman walked towards them and the brunette instantly recognized her. She hadn’t changed in the last few years, at least in looks but that didn’t mean she was the same, _her Emma_.

For moments the two just stared at each other both too scared to talk but yet yearning too. It was Henry who first broke the silence, “You’re the woman on my moms desk.”

“Wait- what?” Emma went wide eyed at the boys words doing a double take.

Laughing at her reaction Henry smiled holding out his hand, “Hi, I’m Henry David Mills. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Quirking a brow Emma looked to Regina who was smiling at the two like they’d never been apart for so long then turned back to Henry, “Well it’s nice too meet you as well Henry David Mills, I’m Emma Bre Swan.” she spoke with a smile shaking his hand before turning to her ex?

“Hey.”

“Hey,” the two wore matching smiles that spoke volumes.

“I uh- I think we should get out of here before we do anything else,” Emma reasoned grabbing all of their bags (it wasn’t hard to determine which one’s were Regina’s and Henry’s since the brunette always had expensive taste.)

“I agree, but we don’t have-”

“I called ahead and there’s a black Benz waiting out front for you and a Ducati for me.

Looking away shyly Regina smiled. _Always taking care of me. How I’ve missed you Emma._ “Thank you.”

“Any time,” the blonde let her smile grow before turning to the shorter Mills, “Come on kid, if you’re good I might talk your mom into letting you ride with me.”

Eyes alight with hope Henry smiled, “Can I mom?”

“Henry, NO!” Laughing at the two Emma just moved forward exiting the airport the other two in tow.

“Okay so I’ll meet you at Henry’s,” Emma informed before moving to the sleek ebony bike fitting her helmet on, “Oh, and I also called Kat, Rubes, and Granny just to let you know so if you see them around…”

Shaking her head still in disbelief of all the things Emma had thought of the feelings pulled at her heart, “Thank you,” she whispered moving to her own safer means of transportation.

* * *

Watching Regina slip into her car the detective placed a helmet over head and mounted her bike revving the engine so Henry could hear it and no doubt make the brunette shake her head at it. She was the first to pull out onto Main Street following the curves, corners, and memories of the town to their destination, 108 Mifflin. It was Regina’s home once Henry moved back after his ex-wife Cora died; once he’d moved in it really was a home, and that’s what was important.

Parking in the driveway Emma pushed the kickstand down and divesting herself of the helmet watched as Henry jumped out of the car and ran over to her with a smile on his face.

“That was so cool!!” the kid screeched with arms raised in the air.

Smiling the blonde looked down at him, “Thanks kid, but let’s help your mom with the bags yeah?”

Nodding at her request the two wandered over to Regina who was already taking bags out of the car, “Here let me,” Emma whispered as she bent over to get the suitcases at the same time as the brunette who just looked at her like she used to. _Maybe there is something there_ , Emma hoped then shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts.

Walking up the pathway lined by rose bushes Emma stopped at the door turning to the other two, “Well this is where I leave you for now.”

“What?” came Regina’s voice a little cracked.

“I uh-” Emma pointed behind her with her thumb, “I have a room at Granny’s and I didn’t wanna you know- uh assume-”

“Miss Swan,” _Uh oh, that’s her don’t mess with me voice. Crap._ “You will be staying here with Henry and I and I will not take no for an answer. Am I clear.”

Gulping Emma felt lost. She did want to be near Regina, but at the same time it hurt however she did promise to help the woman in whatever way she could and if it meant staying here then she would.

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. And then it ends or does it?


	5. Chapter 5

I don't wanna fall out

But we're all out of time

(Is this over?)

(Don't want an ending)

In one day

No way you'll be mine

(Is this over?)

(Don't want an ending)

 

Tonight's the countdown

'Til the day we're not around

(Is this over?)

(Don't want an ending)

And you're gone

And we're on with our lives

(Is this over?)

(Don't want an ending)

No, I don't want an ending

Don't want an ending

Don't want an ending

* * *

The two had been able to plan the service with the help of Kat, ruby, and Granny in little under a day and everyone loved Henry enough to drop what they were doing unless it was a life or death situation and the funeral was able to be held on Wednesday. The sun was bright, the sky blue, and the roses in full bloom.

It was ironic really. The sun was warm and bright on such a somber day as many of the city’s residents attended Henry’s funera _l. Then again Henry was a bright man and he wouldn’t even want rain on this day._ Emma thought as the casket lowered into the ground as she stood holding Regina up, almost literally. Halfway through the ceremony the brunette had leaned on her for support and all the blonde did was wrap her arm around the others waist. It had been happening without thought; how Emma would comfort her. Whether it be through slight touches, hugs, listening ears, and sometimes kisses to the forehead or cheek.

“If anyone would like to say something…” Archie trailed off as eyes looked to Regina to say anything, but she only sunk further into Emma.

Sighing Emma kissed the top of Regina’s head and cleared her constricted throat, “I’d like to say something, if that’s alright Regina.” her voice soft and cracked was barely heard, but the brunette nodded.

“I knew Henry for about twelve years, and all of those twelve years were spent loving his daughter. A woman he helped create to be the most passionate, kind, and loving woman I know.” she hugged said woman closer to her, “He was also a grandfather to this boy here, and a father to me as well. I remember the first time we met and to this day I consider myself the luckiest woman to have known him for any amount of time.” just thinking of the man and his kindness had tears forming in her eyes, but none did drop, “You knew that no matter how you were feeling that if you bumped into Henry your day just became a bit brighter, a bit more hopeful, and a lot more full of love. You could see it in his eyes, the tone of hiss voice, and the actions that brought him happiness.” and now the tears fell, “I will always be grateful to this man for giving me the best two things in my life. Regina and a home should I ever need it. He was a great man and though he is gone I see him everywhere. I see him in the faces of those who knew him, even if he was just picking up his morning coffee. No one was below him and he made sure to make that clear. You will be missed Henry, but not forgotten.” As Emma finished her words Regina turned fully into the blonde embracing her with crushing strength and let the tears flow and sobs to wrack her body.

For moments the crowd let the words sink in. They were words all knew were true, and no one could bring themselves to speak anything more. It was with those words that they bid the gentle man adieu and wished him the best wherever he was.

The Mills and lone Swan were the last to leave as everyone wished them their condolences and reminisced with them over Henry and his love for all things life. And though the brunette would have Emma believe she would be fine the woman stayed close because she would not leave Regina to grieve alone in her memories.

Once the last of the people left Emma ruffled the kid’s hair and wrapped her arm around Regina’s waist whispering in her ear, “Come on it’s been a long day,” and with that they made their way back to the Mills mansion.

* * *

When the three returned to the mansion another car was parked in the driveway, a sports car no less and Regina knew who it was just by the knowledge ebbing away at her. Robin. Stopping in her tracks the brunette held the blonde back, “Emma I need to tell you something.”

Having noticed the car parked in the drive as well (how could she not? It was a Lamborghini in the middle of Storybrooke.) she knew this was not something she would like, “Okay.”

“I have a boyfriend, but I-”

She wasn’t able to finish that sentence as Robin called her out, “Regina babe!”

_BABE?_ Emma glared at the man, _‘Gina hates when people call her babe_. Holding in a growl she just watched as the man approached like he was the King of all who saw him.

“Regina,” he smiled wrapping his arms around her in a hug that was one sided, “I’ve missed you.” he added with a kiss to her cheek though he aimed for the lips.

“Robin,” the acknowledgment was curt and cold.

“And who do we have here?” his questioning gaze turned to Emma with a look of disgust.

Taking the look and wanting to take back some control the blonde simply smiled, “I’m Swan, Emma Swan. Now if you don’t mind it’s been a rather trying day and I’m sure both Regina and Henry need their rest.”

Pursing his lips Robin gave the woman a smile she wished she could rip off his face and none too gently at that, “Why of course let them get inside and we’ll see you tomorrow.”

Snorting at the man’s intentions Emma was about to speak when Regina opened her mouth, “She’s staying here Robin. She knew my father for twelve years and even if she’d only known im for a few weeks she’s one of my best friends.”

Happy yet sad with the way Regina stood up for her Emma couldn’t help but play that word over and over in her head. _Friend. Best friend. But only a friend._ Internally sighing in defeat Emma spoke once more, “It’s alright Regina, I’m sure you and-” she waved a hand at the man before them, “Robby have some catching up to do. I’ll just go to the B &B and meet up with you at a later date.”

Watching the blonde turn to leave a frown settled upon perfect red lips, “Emma-”

“See you later Regina.” and with that the blonde hopped on her bike and revved down main street to Granny’s diner.

Watching the woman go broke something in the brunette, but she wouldn’t let it show. She had to be strong. For Henry. For herself. Turning back to the man she was hoping to avoid this week Regina glared daggers at him, “Why are you here?”

“I missed you,” his smile was anything but genuine.

Shaking her head the woman ushered Henry inside leaving the man to follow her. However once at the door with Henry safe inside Regina stopped Robin from entering.

With a questioning brow raised the man crossed his arms waiting for her to give in, “I know you’ve missed me just as much babe. Let me in. I know you want to.”

Sneering in disgust at the tone of his words Regina merely laughed, “I don’t think you understand Robin. When I told you to leave I meant that you leave me the hell alone as well as my son. We’re over and have been for sometime now.”

Grabbing her arm Robin pulled her closer until their faces mere mere inches apart, “It’s that blonde isn’t it? She took my place-”

“No you took hers and I don’t even know why I allowed it.” her tone was firm and unwavering as she pulled out of his clench, “Now leave.” and with that she shut the door in his face.

* * *

_So, she has a boyfriend. Guess I shoulda known better. Then again It’s not like she told me about it...until today._ Emma sighed taking a drink from the cold beer in her hand.

“Hey Em’s” a voice called behind her, a voice she hadn’t heard in a long time anyway, Lacey.

Turning to greet the renowned bar owner the blonde smiled seeing the woman for the first time in many years, “And look what the dingo’s dragged in.”

“Oh hush you,” the petite woman smiled slapping the other woman on the arm, “So how’ve you been?”

Frowning Emma just looked at the beer in her hand, “Honestly I don’t know.” taking another sip for courage the blonde avoided eye contact with the brunette, “I just can’t get over her and it turns out she moved on. I mean I thought I’d be okay with it but this past week has made me fall even deeper in love with her if that’s even possible. She was right in the middle of telling me something about him but she never got the chance cause he came barging in on our moment you know?”

Lacey smiled knowing exactly what Emma meant. She was that way with Ruby, but not brave enough to do anything about it.

“And then there’s her kid, Henry David Mills. She named him after her father and mine,” she laughed still in awe of that fact, “I mean if that doesn’t say something then I don’t know what it is.”

“What’s he like? I haven’t had the chance to be around him really with all the planning and things.”

“He’s amazing. Then again any child raised by Regina would be amazing, kind, caring, loving, stubborn, and inquisitive just as she is. And it’s also kinda freaky how much the two look alike sometimes considering he’s adopted and all.”

Smiling even wider seeing the way Emma’s eyes lit up Lacey placed a hand on her shoulder, “Em’s maybe you should go see her. I mean it sounds like she was going to tell you something important and you just left.”

Feeling guilty at just walking away the detective knew the aussie was right, and damn if it didn’t make her feel worse, “You’re right. I should go.” Finishing her beer Emma left the stool she’d occupied for some time to return to the place and people she began to consider home.

* * *

Regina sat on the love-seat in her father’s study just taking it all in. The lawyer bookcases that held almost every single fairy-tale he’d read to her, the mahogany desk that’d seen many a year covered with papers, and two photos that hung on the walls. One of herself and Emma smiling as they walked through the park and the other of little Henry and herself. Letting another tear fall from her beautiful eyes Regina held in her sorrow. So mixed up in her emotions she never even heard the knock on wood or the door shutting in the foyer. _I miss you daddy and I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t come back sooner, I’m sorry I hurt Emma, and I’m so sorry you never got to see Henry grow up._ The tears were once more freely falling and sobs wracked her chest.

“Hey, hey,” a voice cooed and strong arms enveloped her, “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here now there’s nothing to worry about. We’ll get through this together.” the voice whispered and hugged her closer until she was resting on Emma’s shoulder and breathing returned to normal.

Looking up from their position on the seat Regina took the woman in. She looked much older in that moment than the brunette had ever seen her: the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, the half hearted smile, and dull green eyes, “You’re still here.”

“Yeah. I couldn’t leave even if Robin is the one you want.”

“I don’t.” the admission was not lost on the blonde.

“Oh.”

“I miss him..”

“I know,” Emma whispered bringing her back into the comforting embrace where she listened to the thrum of the blondes heart, “I heard.”

“You mean…”

“Yeah every word, and you don’t need to be sorry. He knew and still does know that you love him. He will see the kid grow up even if it’s not in person, and he will always be here no matter what happens okay?”

All Regina could do was nod against her shoulder and move herself closer to the woman she still desperately loved. And why wouldn’t she? Emma had been great with Henry, a natural really and the two just connected, she had planned most of the service, and was always there to hold her.

“I love you.”

“And I you my Queen,” the smile that adorned their faces seemed to clear away all the sadness that held them captive.

Happy knowing that they both felt the same way the brunette lost herself in the deep forest of Emma’s eyes. The love that she saw so many times before still burned and roared with a fierceness of a lion. Unable to resist she leaned in hoping her intentions were clear and not needing anymore hints Emma closed the gap and for a moment all seemed right in the world.

That kiss, no THE kiss everyone dreamed of; the one where the prince and princess find each other in the end, ot at least in this case the Queen and her Knight and the magic happens. The moments of every lonely night washed away by the comfort of the other was more than any words could describe.

Breaking the kiss for air the two smiled resting their foreheads together, “I missed you.”

Laughing the blonde’s mind dwell back on the words Henry once said to her and it seemed as though he was right. As always, “A wiser man never lived.” she murmured.

“What was that?”

Smiling Emma pecked Regina’s lips, “Just thinking of something your father once told me.”

“And what would that be?”

“He told me that everything has an ending, but each ending only leaves room for another beginning and that he believed we had true love. And that with that love we create moments of joy, happiness, and so many other things as long as we’re together. And he was right. He was right that even though we ended eight years ago our love brought us back together and it’s also thanks to Henry that it did So wherever he is I cannot help but thank him for my eternity with you.” she finished watching as Regina’s eyes flash through so many different emotions and tearing up at the words her Emma spoke.

Pulling the blonde into a rough kiss Regina sighed in contentment only letting go when air was a must, “I love you so much. From now and until the end of eternity.”

Smiling the blonde rest her forehead against the brunette’s, “Don’t you know that eternity never ends? Never shall we be out of time again.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is. The end, Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? Cause I'd really like to know what you thought cause well...yeah. Thanks for reading.


End file.
